


Starry Night

by PixelSylveon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelSylveon/pseuds/PixelSylveon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. During a starry summer night, May remembers how she met Steven. Inspiration taken from EndlessStorm's fics on FF.net, as well as the song Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write things although I don't believe myself to be a good writer or anything. But here, have some hoennchampionshipping. This drabble has a lot to do with the song Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari by Supercell because I'm weeaboo trash.
> 
> More will probably be on the way. My feels are too strong with this ship.

It was a starry summer night, and May was tired. No, exhausted. After a day of battles in Evergrande City, May had retired to Steven's house in Mossdeep as it was closer than flying all the way home, and she didn't feel like tiring Latias more than she had already.  _Besides, it's not like he locked it when he left,_ she thought. The dragon type had done an extremely commendable job in soloing most of the battles, May only having to call out other members when necessary.

She sighed, pushing back the locks of hair that fell in her face. Being the Champion was tiring. No wonder he left. Day after day, she was either battling trainers, being interviewed, or a combination of the both – she never had time to be her seventeen year-old self anymore. Steven's house had become her number one getaway. Ever since he had left her that second beldum, May kept coming back. Her chest ached, loneliness creeping through her veins.

She dismounted Latias and entered the small house, closing the door behind her softly. Taking her shoes off with her feet, she then walked to the kitchen, where she made her customary cup of coffee before returning outside in her slippers. With a flash of light, she released the metang duo, Bell and Bismuth. Bell shone brightly in the moonlight, it's silver and gold colouring almost iridescent. Steven had gifted Bell to May when she was in Rustboro, and before she even realized exactly who he was.

_Receiving her mudkip and skitty from Nurse Joy, May uttered a small thank-you and then exited the pokemon center. She stretched as the automatic doors closed behind her, a yawn escaping her gaping mouth. A chuckle from in front of her caused her eyes to fly open. A deep blush crawled up her face as she eyed the older boy – no, man – in front of her. Silver hair and piercing blue eyes shone in the midday summer sun. May couldn't help but think he was absolutely gorgeous as she stood there gaping. Realizing she was doing so, she snapped her mouth shut, embarrassment coursing through her like a sea full of remoraid._

May shook the memory from her mind. It was best not to dwell on things while holding on to a simmering beverage. "Bell, could you lift me onto the roof?" The shiny metang clinked in reply, using its psychic ability to lift May safely onto the roof. Latias and the two metangs then floated towards the backyard to play. The stars were the brightest she had seen them all year. Setting her cup beside her and looking up, May gazed at the swirls of pink, purple and blue above. "To think I was up there once…"

_The man simply chucked again, thinking she was just shy. "It's nice to see such relaxed trainers these days, I must say," he stated, holding out his hand for her to shake. "You can call me Steven – are you the one who rescued those items for Devon? May, was it?" May shook his hand and nodded, taken aback. Did news travel around that fast? As their hands fell back, Steven added, "I'd like to thank you. I have ties to Devon, and it being protected means a lot to me. I want you to have this." Held ever so gently in his other hand was a pokeball._

It was summer then, too, wasn't it? When she first started her journey. That very night she looked to the stars and saw the constellation Lyra. Taking another look at the sky surrounding her, May uncertainly pointed out Vega. "… and there's Deneb, but where is Altair?" She questioned.

"Look again," a familiar voice rung through May's senses, sending shivers down her spine. Looking down, briefly shocked by the height, she found a familiar head of silver hair.

"Steven!" And then she was falling. So focused on squeezing her eyes shut in hopes to block out some of the imminent pain, May took several seconds to realize she never hit the ground. Timidly opening her eyes, she found herself hovering right above Steven.

In the background, Latias giggled.

And then May fell, taking Steven with her. They landed in a tangled heap, and then May was crying. Sobbing. Because the man – no, the boy she had fallen in love with had finally returned, with no more a notice than when he had left. She held on to him, clung to him for dear life, hoping to never let him go.

And there he laid, shoulder slowly dampening from May's tears, rubbing her back gently.


End file.
